


Марионетка

by bfcure



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейтан чувствует, что что-то не так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марионетка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - первая половина четвертого сезона

Нейтан Петрелли — успешный политик, хитрый и осторожный. У него роскошный кабинет с мебелью из красного дерева и окном во всю стену, а за кофе, который по утрам ему приносит секретарь, Джордж Буш продал бы душу. Когда-нибудь Нейтан сам станет президентом. Неплохо для человека, которому стукнуло сорок.

Конечно, было бы ещё лучше, если бы Хейди и дети жили вместе с ним — Америка предпочитает образ примерного семьянина, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

Мать обедает с ним два раза в неделю и поддерживает все его начинания. Сотрудники исполнительны и предупредительны, политическая махина отлажена и работает идеально. Нейтан должен чувствовать себя счастливым человеком, но он не чувствует. И всё чаще желание, чтобы амнезия была полной, становится невыносимым. По крайней мере, тогда не было бы так больно.

Нейтану некому рассказать, что по ночам он мечется по широкой двуспальной кровати, а искусанные губы шепчут страшное и непонятное: «Помогите, я не знаю, где я». Иногда эта фраза превращается в нечто более ужасное: «Помогите, я не знаю, кто я». Нейтан просыпается разбитым, и несколько минут проходят в попытках заставить своё тело двигаться. Полное ощущение того, что за руль пустили не того водителя, и машина не узнает его и отказывается слушаться. А бреясь, подсознательно он ожидает увидеть в зеркале совершенно другое лицо, и каждый раз удивляется, когда оттуда смотрит печально его собственное, невыспавшееся и бледное.

Днём легче не становится. С ладоней срываются синие молнии, Нейтан слышит, как тремя этажами ниже под лестницей целуются его секретарь и охранник, а ручка парит над столом сама по себе. Эти «инциденты» пугают Нейтана больше, чем все подводные камни, сопровождающие любую масштабную предвыборную кампанию. Он звонит Питеру и оставляет сообщение на автоответчике с просьбой срочно перезвонить. Питер не перезванивает. Нейтану хочется думать, что это из-за работы на «Скорой».

Но в чём он уверен на сто десять процентов — что-то неправильно. Мама и Питер — единственные, кого он хоть немного, но действительно помнит. Но с братом он практически не видится, а мама… мама смотрит на него странным, осуждающим взглядом, когда он говорит «я могу сделать этот мир лучше», или «я способен на большее», или когда его голос звучит немного грубо из-за того, что пришлось добираться по пробкам. В такие моменты Нейтан ощущает себя самозванцем, занявшим чужое место, который прокалывается на мелочах. Он не понимает, откуда это проклятое ощущение, а окружающие усердно делают вид, что всё в полном порядке.

Нейтану снится кровь, она стекает по стенам тонкими струйками, появляется на его руках, и он долго отмывает пальцы от невидимой субстанции в ванной, невольно подражая леди Макбет.

Нейтан кричит на секретаря и потом неловко извиняется. Разбивает вазу и машинальным движением пальцев перемещает осколки в мусорное ведро. В цветном стекле на одно мгновение отражаются немигающие карие глаза и тут же пропадают. Позже он проводит в туалете перед зеркалом полчаса, пытаясь убедиться, что цвет его радужки с утра не изменился.

«Питер, это я. Ты, наверное, занят, но мне очень нужно тебя увидеть. Позвони мне, пожалуйста».

«Сегодня случилось что-то очень необычное. Я нарезал яблоко пальцем. Ты знаешь, я вообще терпеть не могу яблоки, а тут что-то потянуло. Перезвони, когда сможешь, я лягу не раньше полуночи».

«Это снова я. Ты ведь меня не избегаешь, а, братишка? Ночью мне снилось, что я умею летать. Глупо, правда? Люди не летают. Ну, обычно. Позвони, когда будешь не так занят».

Постепенно сообщения на автоответчике всё больше походят на записи в личном дневнике. Нейтан уже не просит Питера перезвонить, просто набирает выученный наизусть номер и дожидается звукового сигнала.

«Часто мне кажется, что меня на самом деле нет. Что я где-то жду, пока меня найдут. Наверное, я всё-таки схожу с ума, Питер. А я всегда считал себя самым здравомыслящим человеком в нашей семье. Не говори маме, ладно?».

«Ужин приготовился сам, я всего лишь рукой шевельнул. Это было бы круто, если бы я мог разобраться, что со мной творится».

«Сжег мусорное ведро молнией, когда бросал туда огрызок. Если честно, напугал себя до чёртиков, хорошо, Элис не видела».

«Ночью очнулся на крыше, ну, точнее, в воздухе. Сантиметров тридцать, не больше. Питер, мне страшно».

Кошмары — ежевечерний гость, и Нейтан заранее запасается снотворным: после некоторых особенно ярких снов самостоятельно заснуть он не может, а отдых ему жизненно необходим. Мешки под глазами ещё не красили ни одного политика.

Нейтан по-прежнему обедает с матерью пару раз в неделю и пропускает отговорки, почему Питер к ним ни разу не присоединился, мимо ушей. Он подозревает, что в своей жизни «до» сделал что-то такое, за что его не в состоянии простить ни Питер, ни даже мама. Если бы ещё знать, что он натворил, за что ему просить прощения. Но Нейтан не знает. Наверное, ему не положено. У его матери явно есть какая-то своя политическая цель, а он всего лишь кукла и средство её достижения.

Нейтан ничего не говорит матери о своих подозрениях. Он пьёт вечером в баре, а потом стоит под проливным дождём, по-детски надеясь простудиться. Но утром Нейтан просыпается абсолютно здоровым и бодрым, если не считать нового кошмара о том, что он убил свою мать портновскими ножницами. Какой идиотизм. Он — прославленный интриган, но не убийца, правда?

Интервью Нейтан даёт с удовольствием, придумывая для журналистов красивую сказку. И ни один из них не догадывается, что за образом любящего сына и брата скрывается пустота. Что все красочные фотографии — ложь, и Нейтана Петрелли не существует. Есть усталый человек, находящийся почти в полной изоляции и отчасти живущий про инерции.

Вечером Нейтан тщательно чистит зубы и думает, что в нём чего-то не хватает, что он не целый, и где-то на свете бродят ещё две его части, жаждущие воссоединения и не знающие об этом. И он никогда не сумеет их найти, потому что не помнит, что он, собственно, потерял. Кукла сломана, запчасти отсутствуют, а в кошмарах фигурируют только фрагменты, иногда от иной картинки-загадки и поэтому сложить её невозможно, какие усилия он бы ни прикладывал.

Анжела (уже не мама, а Анжела) явно тревожится, и растерянность скрыть не удается. Беннета постоянно где-то носит. Питер игнорирует все его сообщения. Но Нейтан намерен довести игру до конца: ради неё он ещё жив, и одной ногой в Белом доме, а не в палате с обитыми войлоком стенами. Как говорится, не дождетесь.

Нейтан не замечает, как всё чаще в его взгляде появляется мечтательное и недоброе выражение. Бумага и ручки кружатся над столом в замысловатом танце, а любимая кружка с американским флагом прыгает в ладонь послушным псом.  
— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, Мэтт, — произносит Нейтан вслух, и хотя он забывает сказанное через секунду, предметы в кабинете не торопятся упасть на место, а синяя молния прицельно сбивает с карниза раздражающе курлыкающего голубя.

Нейтан наблюдает за сгорающей птицей с кривой довольной улыбкой.


End file.
